


Yellow

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, Poor John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John re-enacts a scene from the X-Files without knowing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

“It’s yellow,” Anderson shrugged.

“Oh, please. Don’t be an idiot. It’s chartreuse,” Sherlock huffed, rolling his blazing eyes.

“Char–what?” Lestrade queried, wrinkling his brow.

“I always get chartreuse and puce mixed up,” Molly interjected. “Not the colours, I mean. The names. Because… you know… _puce…”_

“Acid green, literally,” Donovan offered.

“Apple green? Avocado?” Lestrade chimed in.

“Lime green?” Anderson ventured.

“It has similarities to citron,” Sherlock admitted, snapping shut his pocket magnifying glass with a delicate twitch of his long, pale fingers.

“I always wanted a Citroën in British racing green,” Donovan interjected, glaring back at the stares she drew. “You know, just to stick it to the Frenchies.” Murmurs and nods of agreement.

“I went to a colour-themed party once. There was a game where we named colours. You know, fancy names, like Salmon Sunset instead of pink,” Molly gulped and smiled weakly.

“I just saw a lacquer called ‘Life Gave Me Lemons’ that matches that exactly,” Donovan responded.

John grunted and straightened up from where he was bending closely over the corpse. He glared at the small group of bickering people. “Oi!” he spat out. At the sound of his army-captain voice, they all promptly shut up and stared at him. “I don’t _care_ what you call it. It’s disgusting and I want it off me. It’s _bile!_ ”


End file.
